marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Conversations
'Pre-Fight Dialogues and Intros' Some characters have special conversations when they're about to start a battle or when they're the first in the line-up in a fight with another character. Default responses that can be given to any character have been omitted. Akuma *(vs. Ryu) "You will feel the pain of the Satsui no Hado!" *(vs. Thor, Amaterasu or Shuma-Gorath) "It's always fun to kill a god." *(vs. Sentinel) "What is this mockery!?" *(vs. Ghost Rider) "The Shun Goku Satsu will show you true penance!" Arthur *(vs. Doctor Doom, Captain America, or Iron Man) "Ah! A knight from a foreign realm! Huzzah!!" *(vs. Chris Redfield) "You too are looking for something? Let's be quick about this then!" *(vs. Akuma) "You have the air... *sniff* ...of a demon!" *(vs. all villains except Akuma, Doctor Doom & Firebrand) "I will not forsake my duties!" *(vs. Firebrand) "Ah, a tricky devil has appeared!" Captain America *(with any 2 Avengers): "Avengers -- assemble!" *(vs. Zero) "Your name's Zero? Hope you don't fight like one."''' *(vs. M.O.D.O.K.) "There's only one way to deal with a maniac like you." *(vs. Taskmaster) "Sorry but... who are you?" *(vs. Iron Man) "You think I'm going down to some pampered punk like you?" *(vs. Nathan Spencer) "Metal parts don't make a man. It's what's inside that counts." *(vs. Thor) "I never thought it would come to this, Avenger..." *(vs. all villains except M.O.D.O.K. and Taskmaster) "Surrender is your only option." *(vs. Hawkeye) "You always wanted to prove you're better than me. Now here's your chance." *(vs. Frank West) "I hear you've covered wars. Pity you've never actually fought in one." Chris Redfield *(vs. Wesker) "I found Wesker. I'm bringing him in." *(vs. Jill Valentine) "...Something's come up. Gotta go." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Found a new B.O.W. I'll take care of it." *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "There's a, um... heavily-armed woodland creature." Chun-Li *(vs. Ryu) "You never stop fighting, do you?" *(vs. all villains) "That's enough, surrender now!' *(vs. She-Hulk) "Don't think you can win with power alone." *(vs. Iron Fist) "Alright 'Iron Fist', let's see what you got." Crimson Viper *(vs. M.O.D.O.K.) "I found M.O.D.O.K., the leader of A.I.M....Understood." *(vs. Chun-Li) "It's an Interpol agent. Don't worry, I'll take care of her." *(vs. Captain America) "This one could be a problem." *(vs. Strider Hiryu) "...Strider Hiryu?!" Dante *(vs. Viewtiful Joe) "It's alright Joe, we cool." *(vs. Dormammu) "I'm not gonna pull my punches!" *(vs. female fighters except Trish and Amaterasu) "How come I never meet any nice girls?" *(vs. Trish) "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya!" *(vs. Vergil) "What a touching reunion. Right, brother?" Deadpool *(vs. any Street Fighter) "Hey, I frickin' LOVE Street Fighter! ...Autograph your spleen for me?" *(vs. Magneto) *imitating Magneto from the X-Men arcade game* "HAHAHA! Magneto! Welcome to die!" *(vs. Wolverine) "Short and short on deodorant is a REAL bad combination, stabby." *(vs. Dante) "How did anyone ever enjoy these games without me in them?" *(vs. Spider-Man) "Gonna rough you up like a Broadway musical!" *(vs. Doctor Strange) "Hey, it's Doctor Normal! Well, normal compared to me, anyway." *(vs. Phoenix Wright) "OBJECTION! Oh man, that is really fun to say!" *(Wearing CablePool costume) "And you thought Cable wasn't in this game." Doctor Doom *(vs. the X-Men) "I'll make you wish you were facing Magneto!" *(vs. Captain America or Iron Man) "Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Bah!" *(vs. Amaterasu, Thor, or Shuma-Gorath) "It is Doom who should be worshipped!" *(vs. Dormammu) "This dimension is not big enough for the both of us!" *(vs. Crimson Viper) "You fight with primitive toys." *(vs. Phoenix Wright) "There is no other law but Doom's!" *(vs. Ghost Rider) "I shall send you back to the Hellfire that spawned you, Blaze." Doctor Strange *(vs. female characters except Hsien-Ko) "I'm starting an all-female Defenders; what do you say?" *(vs. Hulk) "I imagine you're still upset about us shooting you into space...." *(vs. Firebrand) "I've battled Mephisto and Nightmare. You don't even rate." *(vs. Hsien-Ko) "And they call ME strange." *(vs. Dormammu) "Dormammu! Come forth!" *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "You know... you've always disgusted me." Dormammu *(vs. Dante) "I shall strike you down, demon hunter!" *(vs. Thor) "Not even the power of Asgard can humble the Dread Dormammu." *(vs. any villain character except Shuma-Gorath) "I have no use for you..." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Ancient One, what is thy will?" *(vs. Trish) "You DARE challenge me with magic? *(vs. Doctor Strange) "Concern for others is your greatest weakness, Strange." Felicia *(vs. Dormammu) "Hey! Your head's on fire!" *(vs. X-23) "Wow! I love your claws." *(vs. Amaterasu) "Come here, puppy!" *(vs. Frank West) "Ready for my close up!" Firebrand *(vs. Arthur) "This could be fun...!" Frank West *(vs. Spider-Man) (camera intro) "I'll show that Parker kid who's the better photographer." *(vs. Nova) (zombie intro)"Don't just stand there. Help me out!" *(vs. Hulk) (camera intro) "Last one. Smile!" *(vs. Female Characters) (camera intro) "Oh, nice! Hold that pose!" *(vs. masked characters except Spider-Man and Nova) "Take off that mask and let me get a shot of the real you." Ghost Rider *(vs. all villains except Wesker, Vergil & Dormammu) "The day of judgement is upon you, scum." *(vs. Morrigan) "Your tricks won't work on me, succubus!" *(vs. Doctor Strange) "You seek to challenge my Hell-spawned power -- but instead, you will only find death!" *(vs. Wesker) "The darkness in your soul disgusts me." *(vs. Vergil) "Long have you played with fire, boy -- but now, you're playing with Hellfire." *(vs. Trish) "I eat demons like Mundus for breakfast." *(vs. Phoenix Wright and She-Hulk) "Do you have any idea how many lawyers are in Hell?" *(vs. Dante) "Fighting demons won't prepare you for what you face now." *(vs. Dormmamu) "One of our flames will be extinguished this day. Won't be mine." *(vs. Thor) "Forget Ragnarok, I'M your destruction." Hawkeye *(vs. female characters except She-Hulk & Crimson Viper) "Sorry, I'm married. Can't blame you for wanting me, though." *(vs. Captain America) "Them Cap's Kooky Quartet days are over, old man." *(vs. Taskmaster) "You're gonna try to out-archer me?! Good luck with that." *(vs. She-Hulk) "You remember when we used to be friends, Jen? Yeah, neither do I." *(vs. Frank West) "Lights. Camera. Ass Kicking." *(vs. Zero) "An angry space midget with a sword? Yeah, I've been at this too long." *(vs. Crimson Viper) "Take it up with Fury if S.H.I.E.L.D. rejected your application. Not me." *(vs. Iron Man) "You underestimated me from day one. Big mistake." Hsien-Ko *(vs. herself) "Huh, didn't know we were quadruplets." *(vs. Taskmaster) "I can tell this one likes weapons, too." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Ugh, I don't even wanna touch that." *(vs. Nemesis) "Woah... Man, your face is scary." Hulk *(vs. Mike Haggar) "You look strong, but Hulk strongest there is!" *(vs. Iron Man) "Hulk will break Metal Man open like a tin can!!!" *(vs. Wolverine) "Hulk break your claws this time, little man!" *(vs. She-Hulk) "Hulk no like fighting girls." *(vs. Nemesis) "Hulk smash monster man!" *(vs. Doctor Strange) "Dumb Magician once friends with Hulk -- but now Hulk Smash!" *(vs. Phoenix Wright) "Puny man not Phoenix! Phoenix a bird lady. Hulk confused." *(vs. Nova) "Hulk fighting Human Rocket? Hulk no like rockets!" Iron Fist *(vs. Vergil) "A dragon will always beat a demon-spawn, boy." *(vs. Arthur) "My iron fists will shred that armor off painfully." *(vs. Ryu) "Come on, let's see what you've got." *(vs. Iron Man) "Technology is no substitute for skill." *(vs. Chun-Li) "Daughters of the Dragon called. They want their everything back." Iron Man *(with any 2 Avengers) "Avengers assemble!" *(vs. Nathan Spencer) "Just the arm? Why, can't afford the rest of the suit?" *(vs. any female except Amaterasu) "So, you doing anything after this?" *(vs. Hulk) "Probably could use that Hulkbuster armor right about now." *(vs. Captain America) "This armor knows your next move before you do, Steve." *(vs. M.O.D.O.K. or Doctor Doom) "Let's see who really has the better toys, shall we?" *(vs. Phoenix Wright) "If I win, you're gonna call off that lawsuit on Stark Industries. Deal?" *(vs. Hawkeye) "You were a two-bit punk when we first met. You're a two-bit punk now." *(vs. Nova) "Nova Force power vs. Stark Tech, huh? Bring it, flyboy." *(Wearing Iron Patriot costume) "I can still smell Norman Osborn's hairgel." Jill Valentine *(vs. Chris Redfield) "All enemies will be destroyed." *(vs. Wesker) "Ready for training." *(vs. the X-Men, Magneto & Deadpool) "Ready to seize mutant target." *(vs. M.O.D.O.K or Doctor Doom) "Target acquired." *(vs. Nemesis) "Nemesis has been spotted." Magneto *(vs. any X-Men except Wolverine) "I grow weary of these encounters." *(vs. Wolverine) "How foolish for a man with metal bones to face me." *(vs. Sentinel) "Mutant-hunting abomination!" *(vs. Wesker) "Mutants are born, not created." *(vs. Ghost Rider) "You claim to protect innocent humans. Quite the oxymoron." *(vs. Vergil) "Your appearance reminds me of my son. Let's see if you boast his speed in battle." *(vs. Phoenix Wright) "You offer to "defend" me? Most offensive, human." *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "Your form intrigues me, mutant." Mike Haggar *(vs. Hulk) "Don't worry. I'm more than a challenge for you." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Doesn't look like an arm lock's gonna work on you. Whoa!" *(vs. Hawkeye) "Arrows, guns, whatever! Bring it on!" M.O.D.O.K. *(vs. Captain America) "The ultimate battle of brain vs. brawn." *(vs. Arthur) "Hmm... A little creature with a surprisingly big head." *(vs. Galactus) "Now I can add killing a god to my resume." *(vs. Nemesis) "I've had experiments like you, I call them failures." *(vs. Phoenix Wright) "Laws? M.O.D.O.K. is above the law!" *(vs. Iron Fist) "Your chi can never compare to the powers of science!" *(vs. Doctor Strange) "I will prove once again that science prevails over magic!" *(vs. Nova) "I look forward to taking your World Mind after I kill you!" *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "You're cute. Time to die!" Morrigan Aensland *(vs. Tron Bonne or X-23) "Aren't you just the cutest." *(vs. Magneto) "Allow me to help release your hate." *(vs. Phoenix) "You need to strip off those prosaic morals." Nathan "RAD" Spencer *(vs. Iron Man) "How much of that suit is bionic?" *(vs. Spider-Man) "You don't know nothing about swinging!" *(vs. Captain America) "I really didn't think it'd come to this." *(vs. Felicia) "I'll wipe that smile off your face." *(vs. Chris Redfield) "Is that it? You're seriously outgunned." Nemesis *(vs. Chris Redfield or Jill Valentine) "S.T.A.R.S..." Nova *(vs. Strider Hiryu) "Cute little ninja tricks versus Nova Corps? Come on now." *(vs. any Avenger) "Earth's Mightiest Heroes, huh? How limited." *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "Sorry, but there's no way I'm losing to an extra from Bambi." *(vs. Viewtiful Joe) "Really? I mean...REALLY?" *(vs. Super-Skrull) "Act like jerks. Your planet gets eaten. It's called karma, dude." *(vs. Mike Haggar) "Geez. Steroids, much?" Phoenix *(vs. Wolverine) "How I wish this wasn't you, Logan." *(vs. Akuma) "There's darkness in you. And I know darkness." *(vs. Morrigan) "Are you sure you're not with the Hellfire Club?" *(vs. Chun-Li) "You're about to deal with forces you can't possibly comprehend." *(vs. Phoenix Wright) "Not even you could defend the actions of Dark Phoenix..." *(vs. Ghost Rider) "Part of me feels I deserve your punishment. Just part, though." *(vs. Vergil) "Now you're REALLY playing with fire, boy." Phoenix Wright *(vs. She-Hulk) "Miss Walters, your witness!" *(vs. all villains except Firebrand) "Give up your life of crime!" *(vs. Firebrand) "Man or demon, all are equal under the law!" Rocket Raccoon *(vs. Hulk) "Ya called me "puny" once, jade jaws. Didn't much care for that." *(vs. Wesker) "So what's this I hear about a place called "Raccoon City"? *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Space raccoon versus demon squid. Yeah, this isn't weird or anything." *(vs. Chris Redfield) "You've fought zombies, mutants, tyrants... But nothing's prepared you for -- a RACCOON." *(vs. Nemesis) "You sort of remind me of the Hulk. Only much stupider." *(vs. Deadpool) "Again, that wasn't me going through your garbage cans last night!" *(vs. Nathan Spencer) Military tactical genuis vs. military screw-up. You do the math. Ryu *(vs. Chun-Li) "Nice form. Now, let's go!" *(vs. Spider-Man) "Spiders. I hate spiders." *(vs. Akuma) "I will surpass the Satsui no Hado!" *(vs. Wolverine) "Interesting...You fight like a wild animal." *(vs. Iron Fist) "Master of the Iron Fist? Show me!" Sentinel *(vs. the X-Men, Deadpool, or Magneto) "MUTANT ENTITY DETECTED." *(vs. Zero or Tron Bonne) "UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT FOUND. ENTERING COMBAT MODE." *(vs. Akuma) "UNKNOWN ENTITY. PROCEED WITH EXTREME CAUTION." *(vs. Firebrand) "QUERY: IS SUBJECT A MUTANT? ANALYZING. ANALYZING. ANALYZING." *(vs. Nova) "IS SUBJECT RICHARD RIDER A MUTANT? ANALYZING." She-Hulk *(vs. Hulk) "You know what they say: The female is the deadlier of the species." *(vs. Chun-Li) "Hun, just turn around and run away before you get hurt." *(vs. Mike Haggar) "Consider yourself impeached." *(vs. Hawkeye) "Fighting me? I always knew you were headstrong, Clint; didn't think you were stupid, too." *(vs. Phoenix Wright) "Soon the defense will rest...her fist upon your face." *(vs. Deadpool) "I can break the 4th Wall too, you know." Shuma-Gorath *(vs. Mike Haggar) "You govern...but without any REAL power!" *(vs. Hsien-Ko) "A living corpse! How quaint!" *(vs. himself) "What a handsome devil you are!" *(vs. Dormammu) "You could not hope to defeat me hellspawn." *(vs. Ghost Rider) "I assure you, demon hunter, you have never faced my like before." *(vs. Vergil) "I will eviscerate you, half-breed!" Spider-Man *(vs. Viewtiful Joe) "*baby talk* Awww, ain't you just the cutest wittle thing?" *(vs. Ryu) "You got a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me." *(vs. Taskmaster) "Huh... You kiss your mother with that face? Yeesh." *(vs. Wesker) "My slimeball sense is tingling." *(vs. Nemesis) "Bring it on, Nemesissy!" *(vs. Firebrand) "So... any relation to J.J.?" *(vs. Ghost Rider) "If it's souls you're looking for, there's a guy named J. Jonah I'd like you to meet." *(vs. Doctor Strange) "Time for a butt-whooping supreme!" Storm *(vs. Magneto) "Will you never learn, Erik?" ' *(vs. any X-Men) "There is a reason I lead the X-Men." *(vs. Jill Valentine) "Now you encounter REAL power." *(vs. Fireband) "I've defeated N'Garai demons before and I'll defeat you." *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "Guns and knives can only do so much against a force of nature." *(vs. Nemesis) "A monstrosity such as yourself insults the very laws of nature." Strider Hiryu *(vs. Ghost Rider) "I am the hunter. You are the prey." *(vs. Crimson Viper) "Something I don't like about you." Super-Skrull *(vs. Chris Redfield) "You should stick to fighting zombies!" *(vs. Ryu) "You are the pinnacle of human perfection, which means nothing to me!" *(vs. himself) "Enemies of the Empire shall be executed!" *(vs. Nova) "Once we stood as allies. But today you will be annhilated!" *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "Guardians of the Galaxy, prepare to guard yourself!" *(vs. Strider Hiryu) "A human martial artist. How quaint." Taskmaster *(vs. Iron Man) "I could use that armor in my classes." *(vs. Captain America) "Long time no see, Cap!" *(vs. Spider-Man) "Hey there, slick! We meet again." *(vs. Hsien-Ko) "Ooh, hidden weapons. This'll be fun." *(vs. Ryu, Akuma, or Tron Bonne) "I do this for the cash, not for the thrills." *(vs. Hawkeye) "Don't take it personally when I bullseye an arrow through your skull." Thor Odinson *(vs. Amaterasu) " 'Tis fitting that two gods meet in battle thusly!" *(vs. Hulk, Iron Man, or himself) "Surely, wicked Loki is behind such an encounter!" *(vs. Captain America) "Because of my respect for thee, I shall end this quickly." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Midgard shall now be rid of your stench, foul creature!" *(vs. Ghost Rider) "We once allied our forces as allies, demon-spawn. Today, we meet in battle! *(vs. Vergil) "I sympathise with Dante. I, too, know what it's like to have a wicked brother." Trish *(vs. Dante) "I'll try not to leave any visible marks." *(vs. Thor) "So you're the God of Thunder. Really?" *(vs. Wesker) "What kind of magic trick are you gonna show me?" *(vs. Vergil) "I thought a twin of Dante would be more... fun?" Tron Bonne *(vs. Iron Man, Doctor Doom, Sentinel, or Zero) "I found me some new robot parts!" *(vs. Ryu or Akuma) "Ugh, I smell the stink of poverty on you." *(vs. Chun-Li) "Oh please. I'm not dumb enough to be caught by the cops." *(vs. Phoenix Wright) "Uh-oh... Am I being sued?" Vergil *(vs. Ghost Rider) "You? Judge me? Hmph." *(vs. Dante) "Sorry I was late for the party." *(vs. Trish) "How repulsive." Viewtiful Joe *(vs. Dante) "It's Stylish vs. Viewtiful. Okay, then!" *(vs. any Marvel hero character except Nova) "Whoa! You're a real hero? For real?" *(vs. any Marvel villain character) "You will stop your evil ways! ...Did I say that right?" *(vs. Nova) "Whoa! Nova! Can I have your autograph?" Wesker *(vs. Chris Redfield) "It's time to close the book on us." *(vs. Amaterasu, Thor, or Shuma-Gorath) "I am the only god." *(vs. Jill Valentine) "Let's see how good you really are." *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "Looks like I've found a new guinea pig... Interesting..." Wolverine *(vs. Ryu) "Let's see those karate moves, kid." *(vs. Phoenix) "It doesn't have to be like this!" *(vs. Hulk) "This time we ain't ending in a draw." *(vs. Sentinel) "Yo, bucket head! Let's have some fun." *(vs. Magneto) "Sorry, Erik, you just ain't gonna win this." *(vs. X-23) "No need to pull back, Laura." *(with a team of Hero X-Men characters) "C'mon, X-Men! We got work to do!" *(vs. Ghost Rider) "You really think your Hellfire's gonna scare the guy who beat the devil?" *(vs. Nova) "You're gonna need that bucket to carry around your severed head." *(vs. Frank West) "Me and guys named Frank don't get along so well..." X-23 *(vs. Wolverine) "Time for the student to become the master." *(vs. Felicia) "There's more than one way to skin a cat." *(vs. Sentinel) "Consider me a trash compactor!" *(vs. Dante or Zero) "Enjoy those looks while you still got 'em." *(vs. all villains except Sentinel & Nemesis) "I'm the second best at what I do." *(vs. Nemesis) "I was gonna carve up your face, but it looks like someone beat me to it." *(vs. Iron Fist) "A lot of good that iron fist is gonna do you after I cut it off." Zero *(vs. himself) "Another souless copy." *(vs. Sentinel) "Found a Maverick. I'll take care of it!" *(vs. Captain America) "Stop lecturing and show me what you got!" *(vs. Frank West) "A civilian? What are you doing here?" Call Names During a fight, some characters tag in their partners, but call them out by their real name, nickname, etc. In the Japanese version of the game, even with the English voices switched on, during call outs Hsien-Ko, Phoenix Wright and Akuma are referred to by their Japanese names: Lei-Lei, Ryuichi Naruhodo and Gouki respectively (NOTE: In the American and European versions of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, when Japanese voices are switched on for Capcom characters, calling out Hsien-Ko or Akuma is replaced with a generic "Help me" phrase. In the American version of UMvC3, however, Wright is referred to by his English name even with Japanese audio). It seems that in order to avoid confusion, everyone (but Akuma, Nemesis, Firebrand, Ghost Rider, Hulk and Amaterasu) calls Phoenix Wright "Mr. Wright" . Akuma Akuma is the only character that does not address his teammates by their names/nicknames. *Most female characters (i.e. C. Viper, Chun-Li, She Hulk, Phoenix, Storm, X-23, Tron) - ''Girl *Most male characters (i.e. Ryu, Hulk, Haggar, Wolverine, Magneto, Viewtiful Joe, Taskmaster, Spider-Man, Captain America, Iron Man, Wesker, Chris, Dante, Thor, Arthur, Spencer, Dr. Doom, Strider Hiryu, Vergil, Hawkeye, Doctor Strange, Iron Fist, Nova, Phoenix Wright, Frank West) - Boy *Sentinel/Nemesis - Junk *Zero/Jill - Puppet *Amaterasu/Trish/Morrigan/Felicia/Hsien-Ko/Super-Skrull/Dormammu/M.O.D.O.K/Shuma-Gorath/Firebrand - Devil Amaterasu *Everyone - (Barks twice) Arthur *M.O.D.O.K - Pumpkin Head *Captain America - Cap *Felicia - Little Kitty *Shuma-Gorath - Starfish Demon Captain America *Iron Man - Tony *Hawkeye - Clint *Doctor Strange - Stephen *Nova'' - Richard'' Chris *Captain America - Cap Chun-Li *Captain America - Cap C. Viper *Captain America - Cap Dante *Captain America - Cap Deadpool *Captain America -'' Cap'' Doctor Doom *(None are known as of now) Doctor Strange *Iron Man - Tony *Iron Fist - Danny Dormammu *(None are known as of now) Felicia *Amaterasu - Puppy *Wolverine - Dog-Man *Dormammu'' - Flame-head'' *Captain America - Cap *Spider-Man - Spidey Firebrand *(none are known as of now) Ghost Rider *Captain America - Cap Hawkeye *Doctor Strange - Doc *Captain America - Cap *Iron Man - Tony *She-Hulk - Jen Haggar *Captain America - Cap Hsien-Ko *Captain America - Cap Hulk *Iron Man - Metal Man *Captain America - Cap *Wolverine - Puny Man *Dormammu - Flame Head *She-Hulk - Jen *Viewtiful Joe - Funny Helmet Man *Felicia - Cat Girl *Thor - Goldilocks *Morrigan - Goth Girl *Sentinel - Robot *Amaterasu - Dog *X-23 - Claw Girl *Super-Skrull - Lizard Guy *M.O.D.O.K. - Big Head *Mike Haggar - Muscle Head *Shuma-Gorath'' - Starfish'' *Taskmaster - Skull Head *Nemesis - Ugly Face *Iron Fist - Punching Man *Rocket Raccoon -'' Raccoon'' *Phoenix Wright'' - Suit Man'' *Frank West - Photo Man '' *Nova - ''Rocket Man Iron Fist *Captain America - Cap Iron Man *Captain America - Steve *Doctor Doom - Doom *Wolverine -'' Logan'' *Hawkeye - Clint Magneto *Storm - Ororo *Wolverine - Logan *Phoenix - Jean M.O.D.O.K *(None are known as of now) Morrigan *Captain America - Cap *Felicia -'' Kitty'' Phoenix *Wolverine - Logan *X-23 - Laura *Storm - Ororo *Magneto'' - Erik'' *Captain America - Cap Phoenix Wright *She-Hulk - Ms. Walters Nova *Super-Skrull - Kl'rt *Captain America ''- Steve'' Nemesis *Everyone - Huurrggh Ryu *Captain America - Cap Sentinel *(None are known as of now) She-Hulk *Hulk - Bruce *Iron Man - Tony *Hawkeye - Clint Shuma-Gorath *(None are known as of now) Spencer *Captain America - Cap Spider-Man *Magneto - Maggie *Wolverine -'' Wolvie'' *Iron Man - Shellhead *Wesker - Albert *Doctor Doom - Doomsy *Hulk - Hulkster *Taskmaster - Tasky *Captain America - Cap Storm *Phoenix - Jean *X-23 - Laura *Wolverine - Logan *Magneto - Erik *Captain America - Cap Strider Hiryu Super-Skrull *(None are known as of now) Taskmaster *(None are known as of now) Thor *Captain America - Cap Trish *Amaterasu - "Here, pooch." *Captain America - Cap Tron Bonne *Captain America - Cap Vergil *(None are known as of now) Viewtiful Joe *Captain America - Cap Wesker *(None are known as of now) Wolverine *X-23 - Laura *Magneto - Erik *Storm - Ororo *Phoenix - Jean *Captain America - Cap X-23 *Wolverine - Logan *Captain America - Cap *Phoenix - Jean Zero *Captain America - Cap 'Victory Pose Quotes' In addition to saying something at the beginning of a fight, some characters comment at the end of the fight if they knock out a certain character. The following are said during the victory pose. Note: 'Characters only say these victory quotes DURING their victory pose animation, i.e. when Deadpool shakes the "screen" and yells one of his unique quotes to the player. The Avengers *(as Iron Man) "They don't call us Earth's Mightest Heroes for nothing!" *(as Captain America) "We Avengers will always fight the good fight!" Akuma *(vs. Ryu) "You still need more training!" *(vs. Amaterasu, Thor, or Shuma-Gorath) "I have killed a god with my fists!" *(vs. Sentinel) "Your toys will not defeat me!" *(vs. Ghost Rider) "Your Hellfire is laughable!" Arthur *(vs. Doctor Doom or Iron Man) "You lack discipline, oh foreign knight!" *(vs. Akuma) "You are strong, but you must regain your humanity!" *(vs. Chris Redfield) "It appears that I was more sincere!" *(vs. all villains except Akuma & Doctor Doom) "You have faced a knight, and lost!" *(vs. Firebrand) "Huzzah! Cleared without a miss." Captain America *(alongside Iron Man and Thor) "We Avengers will always fight the good fight!" *(vs. Iron Man) "And that was for Civil War!" *(vs. M.O.D.O.K.) "The day I fall to the likes of you is the day I turn in my shield." *(vs. Nathan Spencer) "Doesn't exactly make me happy to take down a fellow soldier." *(vs. Zero) "I knew a guy like you in WW2. He didn't make it either." *(vs. Thor) "You gods need to learn that the human spirit can accomplish anything." *(vs. all villains except M.O.D.O.K. and Taskmaster) "Your kind's got no shot. Not while I'm around." *(vs. Taskmaster) "Nothing but a pale imitation." *(vs. Hawkeye) "I trained you better than that, Clint." *(vs. Strider Hiryu) "All skill, no heart, no victory." *(vs. Frank West) "Best leave the battles for the soldiers, son." Chris Redfield *(vs. Wesker) "*sigh of relief* ...it's finally over." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "The B.O.W.'s been neutralized." *(vs. Jill Valentine) "Target acquired. Returning to HQ." *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "No matter who the enemy is, I won't back down." Chun-Li *(vs. all villains) "I won't let evil go unchecked!" *(vs. Ryu) "Better luck next time." *(vs. She-Hulk) "Remember the old saying, 'mind over muscle'." *(vs. Iron Fist) "Guess you're a sucker for a pretty face." Crimson Viper *(vs. Chun-Li) "Back off and mind your own business." *(vs. M.O.D.O.K.) "Haven't had dealings with A.I.M. for a long time." *(vs. Captain America) "Sorry, I'm allergic to handcuffs." *(vs. Strider Hiryu) "So you are real. I always thought you were just a myth." Dante *(vs. Viewtiful Joe) "Stylish and viewtiful!" *(vs. Dormammu) "Tch. Get the hell out of my face." *(vs. female characters except Trish and Amateratsu) "Sleep it off, baby." *(vs. Trish) "Really, Trish... Is that the best you can do?" *(vs. Vergil) "C'mon, get up! You can do better than that." Deadpool *(vs. Dante) *chuckling* "Next time maybe you should let Nero do your fightin', skippy. Yeah." *(vs. Magneto) "I just beat Mag-freaking-neto! Where yo curleh moustache at?" *(vs. any Street Fighter) "I get the cover of the next Street Fighter for this right, Capcom? Right?!" *(vs. Wolverine) "You see that? That's how you beat Wolverine, people. AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED OPTIC BLASTS!!!" *laughs* *(vs. Doctor Strange) "Go read your spell books, Doc. I'll stick to my back issues of Dazzler." *(vs. Spider-Man) "Aww, that was too easy! Maybe it would've helped if you turned off the dark." *(vs. Phoenix Wright) "I'd say justice was served. No, I don't know how. Just roll with it, OK, people?!" Doctor Doom *(vs. Amaterasu, Thor, or Shuma-Gorath) "Even gods fall before Doom's might!" *(vs. the X-Men) "Mutant scum." *(vs. Captain America, Thor, or Iron Man) "Consider Doom merciful, if you still draw breath." *(vs. Dormammu) "Return to your own world, knowing that this one belongs to Doom." *(vs. Crimson Viper) "Hehe, a minor distraction!" *(vs. Ghost Rider) "Doom answers to no one. Not even a so-called Spirit of Vengeance." *(vs. Phoenix Wright) "In Latveria we have no lawyers. Only corpses." *(vs. Doctor Strange) "And they call you the Sorcerer Supreme? Ha!" Doctor Strange *(vs. Dormammu) "Yield, Dormammu. You are defeated." *(vs. female characters except Hsien-Ko) "I've heard the Dr. Strangelove jokes. I'm not amused." *(vs. Firebrand) "This gargoyle's quest... has failed." *(vs. Hulk) "Been wanting to do that, even back when we were Defenders." *(vs. Hsien-Ko) "Your condition... My magicks might be able to help." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "He Who Sleeps but Shall Awake... sleeps once again." Dormammu *(vs. Dante) "Mwahahaha! As if your insignificant abilities were worthy of my notice!" *(vs. Trish) "Ha-ha-ha-ha! You wield power ineffectively." *(vs. Thor) "Now Asgard shall fall to me." *(vs. any villain except Shuma-Gorath) "This planet is mine, and now you will die!" *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Back to the Chaos Dimension with you!" *(vs. Ghost Rider) "Now your soul is mine, Blaze." *(vs. Doctor Strange) "Alas, the Dread Dormammu has defeated his greatest foe." Felicia *(vs. Amaterasu) "Let's play together again, puppy!" *(vs. Frank West) "Finished already? Thanks for the pictures!" Firebrand *(None known as of yet) Frank West *(vs. Hulk) "So, Hulk, I... I gotta go!" *(vs. masked characters except Spider-Man and Nova) "So I can't get a shot without the mask? Oh well..." *(vs. Spider-Man) "Have a feeling I'll be seeing you around, Spidey." *(vs. Nova) Ghost Rider *(vs. all villains except Wesker, Vergil & Dormammu) "There is but one fate for the guilty." *(vs. Phoenix Wright, She-Hulk) "So there's this contract with Mephisto I want you to look at for me..." *(vs. Amaterasu) "The sun doesn't rise in Hell, goddess." *(vs. Dante) "Leave the demon fighting to the experts, fool." *(vs. Morrigan) "Not so amusing now, is it?" *(vs. Doctor Strange) "Too often do you invoke demons in your spells, mage. It stops NOW." *(vs. Wesker) "Hell is calling, Albert." *(vs. Dormmamu) "Now that that's over, it's time I pay your sister a visit." *(vs. Vergil) "You make deals with the devil, sometimes you end up with him." *(vs. Thor) "If you can't handle Loki, I will." *(vs. Trish) "Your bike could use a nice dose of Hellfire, Trish..." Hawkeye *(vs. female characters except She-Hulk & Crimson Viper) "Ha ha ha ha! Not today, sweetheart!" *(vs. Captain America) "Man, I should be leading the Avengers..." *(vs. Iron Man) "Force Works? Really? What were you thinking?" *(vs. She-Hulk) "Guess your cousin is the one with the brains in the family." *(vs. Frank West) "Hope you got my good side, camera boy." *(vs. Crimson Viper) "Black Widow you ain't." *(vs. Zero) "Less than zero. Ha, see what I did there?" *(vs. Taskmaster) "Next time, leave the bow and arrow stuff to me, skull face." Hsien-Ko *(vs. Taskmaster) "Were all those weapons just for show?" *(vs. herself) "You've got to watch out for these fakes! *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Oh, my clothes are all slimy now!" Hulk *(vs. Mike Haggar) "Mustache Man is strong, but not strong enough." *(vs. Iron Man) "Metal Man thinks he stronger than Hulk! Metal Man wrong!" *(vs. Wolverine) "Hulk no like fighting Little Man! Claws hurt!" *(vs. She-Hulk) "Girl Hulk stronger than Hulk thought." *(vs. Nemesis) "Now monster man knows - Hulk is the strongest monster there is!" *(vs. Phoenix Wright) "Why suit man object so much? Hulk supposed to be angry one!" *(vs. Doctor Strange) "Now Hulk smash other Illuminati!" Iron Fist *(vs. Vergil) "I think your brother would've put up a better fight..." *(vs. Arthur) "This is one dragon you could not slay, knight." *(vs. Ryu) "You fought with honor. You would be most welcome in K'un L'un." *(vs. Iron Man) "Man of Iron vs. Fist of Iron was no contest." *(vs. Akuma) "I suppose we've proved who the real Master of the Fist is." Iron Man *(Leading the Avengers) "They don't call us Earth's Mightiest Heroes for nothing." *(vs. Captain America) "It's like Civil War all over again." *(vs. Any female except Amaterasu) "Told you... a nice candlelight dinner would've been better." *(vs. M.O.D.O.K. or Doctor Doom) "Pfft. You call that tech? I'll show you tech." *(vs. Nathan Spencer) "Give me a call if you want an upgrade, son." *(vs. Hulk) "What was that about 'Hulk Smash,' again?" *(vs. Phoenix Wright) "You know, I could use a good lawyer. But not you, I said a good lawyer." *(vs. Hawkeye) "Face it, Clint. You are a second tier Avenger." *(vs. Nova) "In Spanish your name means it doesn't go. You are aptly named, amigo." Jill Valentine *(vs. Wesker) "My training's complete." *(vs. Chris Redfield) "You're expendable, Chris Redfield." *(vs. the X-Men, Magneto, and Deadpool) "Mutant taken into custody." *(vs. M.O.D.O.K or Doctor Doom) "Ready to administer drugs to captive." *(vs. Nemesis) "Target is down. Adminstering sedative." Magneto *(vs. any X-Men except Wolverine) "The dream is dead." *(vs. Wesker) "Not all those with power are fit to rule." *(vs. Wolverine) "Be grateful I did not rip the adamantium from your very bones!" *(vs. Sentinel) "I will forge a new future for mutantkind!" *(vs. She-Hulk) "Humanity deserves its fate." *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "Shame you're not a mutant. You'd make a good addition to my Brotherhood." *(vs. Phoenix Wright) "I sacrifice for mutantkind. Lawyers only sacrifice their dignity." *(vs. Ghost Rider) "Charles Xavier has misled mutantkind. He's the one who needs penance." Mike Haggar *(vs. Hulk) "You'd make a great wrestler yourself." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "*sigh of relief* ...That took forever!" *(vs. Hawkeye) "Don't mess with the Mayor!" M.O.D.O.K. *(vs. Captain America) "Now your costume is more red than white and blue!" *(vs. Arthur) "Such a puny creature. M.O.D.O.K. has no pity for you!" *(vs. Galactus) "I must admit, I had my eye on your helmet the entire time." *(vs. Phoenix Wright) "Objection overruled, whelp!" *(vs. Iron Fist) "The Immortal Iron Fist... Hardly." *(vs. Doctor Strange) "I am M.O.D.O.K.! Master of the mental arts!" *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "I defeated a raccoon. SCIENCE!" Morrigan Aensland *(vs. Tron Bonne or X-23) "*Laughter*'' Children should be sleeping at this hour." *(vs. Magneto) "You need to learn to think happy thoughts." *(vs. Phoenix) "Show me your true form. Let it out." Nathan "RAD" Spencer *(vs. Captain America) "I'm on a mission. Nothing personal." *(vs. Iron Man) "It's the man that counts, not the machine." *(vs. Spider-Man) "And that is how you fight in the air. Punk." *(vs. Felicia) "Sorry, sweetie. Playtime's over." *(vs. Chris Redfield) "Heh, what are ya...a rookie?" Nemesis *(vs. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine) "S.T.A.R.S... Gyaaargh!" Nova *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "I'll tell the other Guardians of the Galaxy you put up a good fight. I'll lie." *(vs. Viewtiful Joe) "Is it me, or do we have, like, the same helmet?" *(vs. Strider Hiryu) "If I were you, I'd hide my face too after that." *(vs. Mike Haggar) "And now you're just the mayor of Loserville." *(vs. Super Skrull) "Next time you might wanna change yourself into a decent fighter." Phoenix *(vs. Wolverine) "The two of us just weren't meant to be, Logan." *(vs. Morrigan) "You remind me of Selene, maybe that's why I didn't take it easy on you." *(vs. Akuma) "We're more alike than I'd like to admit." *(vs. Chun-Li) "I may not have wanted to hurt you...but I knew that I would." *(vs. Vergil) "Perhaps if I'm not too busy, I'll take care of Mundus, too." *(vs. Phoenix Wright) "Only one Phoenix was meant to prevail today." Phoenix Wright *(vs. all villains except Firebrand) "In battle, it's not a question of "guilty" or "not guilty." *(vs. Firebrand) "Well, look at that! I guess you can beat the devil!" *(vs. She-Hulk) "It takes more than brute strength to make your case in court!" Rocket Raccoon *(vs. Chris Redfield) "That's for letting them mess up Raccoon City, ya wanker!" *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Looks it's time for some space calamari. Yum!" *(vs. Deadpool) "And that's for saying you just saw my mother at the Bronx Zoo." *(vs. M.O.D.O.K. and Wesker) "Let's go to Half-World and have somebody experiment on you for a change!" *(vs. Nemesis) "Man, you're ugly." *(vs. Hulk) "Let's KO some space clowns again sometime, mate. For ol' time's sake!" Ryu *(vs. Chun-Li) "Your kicks still need practice." *(vs. Spider-Man) "Huh... Guess that wasn't so scary." *(vs. Akuma) "I knew your teachings were false." *(vs. Wolverine) "When you lost control, you lost the fight." *(vs. Iron Fist) "So... that was K-un-L-un's power..." Sentinel *(vs. Zero or Tron Bonne) "TARGET DESTROYED. RETRIEVING USEFUL TECHNOLOGY." *(vs. the X-Men, Deadpool, or Magneto) "MUTANT ENTITY ELIMINATED. OPERATION SUCCESSFUL." *(vs. Akuma) "ANALYSIS INCOMPLETE. RETURNING WITH INCAPACITATED TARGET." *(vs. Firebrand) "DEMONIC ENTITY: TERMINATED." She-Hulk *(vs. Hulk) "I promise not to say anything about this at the family reunion." *(vs. Mike Haggar) "So what if you can't beat a girl, Mike? You still got my vote!" *(vs. Chun-Li) "I almost feel sorry for you, little girl. Almost." *(vs. Hawkeye) "It's times like these I'm ashamed we were both Avengers" *(vs. Deadpool) "If there's ever a MvC4, I'll destroy you there too Wade." *(vs. Phoenix Wright) "How's that for a little courtroom drama?" Shuma-Gorath *(vs. Mike Haggar) "You are no Doctor Strange, mortal!" *(vs. Hsien-Ko) "Your weapons are impressive...your skills are not!" *(vs. himself) "An eye for an eye..." *(vs. Dormammu) "I will come for your dimension next." *(vs. Vergil) "You are an embarassment to demons everywhere!" *(vs. Ghost Rider) "The power of Hell is of no concern to the Lord of Chaos." Spider-Man *(vs. Viewtiful Joe) "Sorry, little guy. Beating you up is like stepping on a kitten." *(vs. Ryu) "I must admit, beating the living snot out of you was a great honor." *(vs. Taskmaster) "Gonna be hard to copy that butt-kicking!" *(vs. Wesker) "You've got great power, Albert, but you're not very responsible with it." *(vs. Ghost Rider) "Vengeance has been... *Hack* *Cough* How do you do that?" *(vs. Doctor Strange) "So now you're what? Sorcerer kind of okayish?" *(vs. Firebrand) "You know, you look like the guy who ruined my marriage." Storm *(vs. any X-Men including herself) "Back to the Danger Room with you." *(vs. Magneto) "Perhaps now you realize your foolishness, Magnus." *(vs. Jill Valentine) "Terrifying monsters? Try being an X-Man." *(vs. Firebrand) "Did Belasco send you, demon?" *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "I suddenly rejoice that there are no raccoons in Wakanda." *(vs. Nemesis) "Let us only hope that there are no more like you." Strider Hiryu *(vs. Ghost Rider) "Don't worry...I'll punish the guilty." *(vs. Crimson Viper) "Run crying back to your masters." Super-Skrull *(vs. himself) "There is only ONE Super-Skrull, as you now plainly see." *(vs. Chris Redfield) "Which is more obsolete -- your weapons, or you!?" *(vs. Ryu) "Not bad! Ha-ha-ha!! For a human..." *(vs. Nova) "Are there others in the Nova Corps who challenge me?" *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "I hope Galactus consumes your homeworld next!" *(vs. any Avenger) "Enough of these Avengers! Bring me the Fantastic Four!" Taskmaster *(vs. Spider-Man) "I'll send you a bill for the lesson." *(vs. Captain America) "HAHA! Maybe I should show you how to use that shield!" *(vs. Iron Man) "Looks like Tony Stark needs a bodyguard." *(vs. Hsien-Ko) "Maybe you need some more weapons." *(vs. Ryu, Akuma, or Tron Bonne) "I'm so much better than you. You can't win!" *(vs. Hawkeye) "Ha! Thanks for the archery lesson, William Tell!" *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "Think you'll look good stuffed and mounted over my fireplace." Trish *(vs. Dante) "Do I fight too dirty, Dante?" *(vs. Thor) "You have similar powers, but you don't know me." *(vs. Wesker) "What's so fun about taking over the universe?" *(vs. Vergil) "Well, you're as hard-headed as Dante at least." Thor Odinson *(vs. Amaterasu) "It honors me to have fought a fellow goddess of such valor." *(vs. Hulk, Iron Man, or himself) "You fought well...for a mortal." *(vs. Captain America) "Thou does still have my respect, good captain." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Return to the vile dimension that spawned you, evil one!" *(vs. Ghost Rider) "Your Hellfire fizzles with but a taste of the might of Mjolnir!" Tron Bonne *(vs. Zero, Iron Man, Doctor Doom or Sentinel) "I can't wait to start building new robots with your parts." *(vs. Chun-Li) "Ahahaha! Sorry copper, but you're not taking ME in!" *(vs. Ryu or Akuma) "Sorry, I don't have time for poor people!" *(vs. Phoenix Wright) "Alright, time to collect my dues." Vergil *(vs. Dante) "Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness." *(vs. Trish) "Never show that face before me again." *(vs. Ghost Rider) "The Flames of Revenge? Couldn't even melt a marshmallow." Viewtiful Joe *(vs. Dante) "That means I'm both viewtiful and stylish!" *(vs. any Marvel hero character except Nova) "Well now, guess we know who's the REAL hero." *(vs. any Marvel villain character) "Good always triumphs...as they say!" *(vs. Nova) "Hey, think you can put in a good word for me with the Nova Corps?" Wesker *(vs. Amaterasu, Thor, or Shuma-Gorath) "I am the only god." *(vs. Chris Redfield) "I will not be held back by such insects." *(vs. Jill Valentine) "I expected better from you." *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "Now you know. I am a god over man and beast." Wolverine *(vs. Ryu) "I thought you'd have more fight in you, kid." *(vs. Phoenix) "Forgive me, darlin'." *(vs. Hulk) "In our own ways, we're BOTH monsters!" *(vs. Sentinel) "Target eliminated." *(vs. Magneto) "Game's over, Erik. Time to call it quits." *(vs. X-23) "Ouch. You're one vicious kid." *(Leading a team of X-Men) "This is what happens when you mess with the X-Men." *(vs. Ghost Rider) "I've been to Hell and back, bub. You don't stand a chance!" *(vs. Frank West) "Huh. So that's what it means to stop the press." *(vs. Nova) "Ain't ready fer the big leagues yet, kid! Back to the minors with ya!" X-23 *(vs. Felicia) "Scurry away now, little kitty." *(vs. Wolverine) "So... Who's the best there is again?" *(vs. Sentinel) "Your mutant-hunting days are over, junkpile." *(vs. Dante or Zero) "Not so pretty now, are ya?" *(vs. all villains except Sentinel & Nemesis) "Get out of here before I REALLY get mad!" *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "Now, scurry into the woods, little fuzzball." *(vs. Iron Fist) "Get a new act dude. Kung-Fu is so 70s." *(vs. Nemesis) "Some experiments are better than others. Know what I mean?" Zero *(vs. himself) "How boring..." *(vs. Sentinel) "Target destroyed!" *(vs. Captain America) "I don't listen to lectures from losers." *(vs. Frank West) "You may have covered wars, but you're still a civilian." '''After-Match Win Quotes The following victory quotes are given right after the match, when the winning team and stage are shown. In a text bubble, the one with the final hit against the last man standing gives a finishing quip, all in a comic book fashion. Akuma *(vs. Hulk) "Your anger, rage and resentment is not enough! To defeat a demon you must give in to those urges!" *(vs. Wolverine) "Apocalypse once deemed you worthy of being his Horseman of Death? I really must beg to differ!" *(vs. Ryu) "You're still a pup, Ryu. Let go of your inhibitions and embrace your dark side!" *(vs. Dormammu) "My power shall not be overcome! Feeble "Lord of Chaos," you shall know pain and defeat at my hands!" Amaterasu (via Issun) *(vs. Deadpool) "No more inappropriate pooper-scooper quips, I see..." *(vs. Thor) "It looks like the Goddess of the Sun has triumphed over the God of Thunder! Good work, Ammy!" *(vs. Akuma) "That attack that demon did... It was just like when Mrs. Orange makes cherry cakes! That's crazy!" *(vs. Felicia) "Did ya see the cat lady making eyes at me the whole time? Ha ha. I tell ya, being a ladies' man ain't easy." *(vs. Firebrand) "So, you spit fire, eh? You are the most unoriginal demon we've ever fought. Ain't that right, Ammy?" *(vs. Doctor Strange) "Hey, mustachio! Ammy here loves your parlor tricks. Can you do any more?" Arthur *(vs. Doctor Doom) "Clearly, you are a knight with no honor." *(vs. Iron Man) "Sir Iron Man, if you should ever be in the Demon Village, I would much appreciate the use of your armor." *(vs. Morrigan) "You truly are a temptress of the dark! Begone, for I have a princess to save!" *(vs. Hsien-Ko) "When fighting evil, one must throw with precision and timing, and do not forget your shoulder exercises!" Captain America *(vs. Crimson Viper) "S.H.I.E.L.D. could use an agent of your skill. One with just a little more training, anyway." *(vs. Thor) "Sometimes men can do extraordinary things. Even topple their gods." *(vs. Mike Haggar) "A true leader would only use violence as a last resort." *(vs. Iron Man) "There's a reason they call me the First Avenger and don't you forget it!" Chris Redfield *(vs. Wesker) "You're finished, Wesker! You're not a god -- you're a joke." *(vs. M.O.D.O.K.) "I've seen some God-forsaken monsters in my time, but you are by far the ugliest." *(vs. Hulk) "Don't let the loss get to you. I've taken down bigger things than you in my time." *(vs. Jill Valentine) "Jill! Are you alright!? What has Wesker done to you!?" *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "I've fought all kinds of creatures before, but you take the cake for originality. And annoyance." Chun-Li *(vs. Doctor Doom) "Your diplomatic immunity's gone, Doom. You will answer for all your dealings with Shadaloo and S.I.N.!" *(vs. Crimson Viper) "I don't care who you work for; don't get in Interpol's way!" *(vs. She-Hulk) "I'm glad to see that I'm not the only woman out there fighting for justice -- literally!" *(vs. Thor) "Tall, blond, and handsome -- you're my type of guy... But do you have to carry that hammer everywhere?" *(vs. Nemesis) "I'm sorry about your face, but that doesn't give you the right to carry around illegal firearms." *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "You're under arrest! I'm taking you straight to jail...or an animal shelter." Crimson Viper *(vs. Captain America) "Talk about your gaudy getups. It's nice to be proud of your country, but get some fashion sense." *(vs. Nathan Spencer) "So that was the power of the Bionic Arm, was it? Suspicious indeed, I better report to the higher-ups." *(vs. Iron Man) "That was just a taste of what our suit can do. If you want to know more, you know where to find me." *(vs. Chun-Li) "You remind me of myself. If I totally sucked." Dante *(vs. Dormammu) "You've gotta be Mundus' cousin or nephew or something, no? Great aunt on Satan's side, maybe?" *(vs. Morrigan) "Mmm, baby. I love it when a girl gets violent!" *(vs. Trish) "C'mon, Trish. You'll have to do better to beat the most stylish, hottest demon hunter around." *(vs. Deadpool) "Sometimes you just gotta out-crazy the crazies if you wanna beat 'em." *(vs. Vergil) "You're the reason why we can't have nice things. Also, the ladies dig my sword skills more." Deadpool *(vs. M.O.D.O.K.) "So... basically I just beat up Humpty Dumpty in a rocket chair, huh?" *(vs. Nathan Spencer) "You were so much cooler without the dreads. But the game's easier since you can jump now." *(vs. Arthur) "And THAT'S for lulling me into great side-scrolling adventures that were never possible to beat!" *(vs. Tron Bonne) "I noticed you're filthy rich. Luckily for you, my services are available at a very high price." *(vs. Nemesis) "Brother, you're ugly. And not just ugly, I mean BIBLICAL ugly. Like 'you can model for death threats' ugly." Doctor Doom *(vs. Super-Skrull) "This battle has reminded me of the infernal Fantastic Four. For that, you will not live to fight another." *(vs. Arthur) "I have faced knights of Camelot and you are but a pale imitation." *(vs. Taskmaster) "You are nothing but a common thug. I have little time to waste on the likes of you." *(vs. Akuma) "You will reveal to me the source of your power, or you will die!" Doctor Strange *(vs. Dormammu) "Considering how many times I've defeated you, the name DREADFUL Dormammu would be more appropriate." *(vs. Morrigan) "You remind me of someone... Morgan Le Fay? Is it possible?" *(vs. Hulk) "You're too dangerous, Bruce. It's why I banished you to the Crossroads in the first place." *(vs. Doctor Doom) "You exist in two worlds, von Doom -- that of magic and that of science. You are master of neither." *(vs. Deadpool) "Now if only I had a spell that would shut you up." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Now go, by Vishanti! Crawl back to the Chaos Dimension while you still can, foul beast." Dormammu *(vs. Dante) "As you can see, not all demons are created equal. Stick to fighting Mundus, boy." *(vs. Doctor Doom) "Your crude understanding of the rudimentary Black Arts is infantile." *(vs. Trish) "Ha-ha-ha-ha! You are but a demon's toy and do not deserve the freedom you have." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Fair warning... I'm coming for the Chaos Dimension next." *(vs. Vergil) "I see much more potential in you than in your brother." *(vs. Doctor Strange) "You were nothing to me when you were the Sorcerer Supreme. You are even less to me now." Felicia *(vs. Amaterasu) "Sorry if I got a little carried away there. It's the whole cats and dogs thing, ya know?" *(vs. Deadpool) "For the last time, I don't care how much catnip you have, I'm not getting into the car with you!" *(vs. Tron Bonne) "You should know that stealing is wrong! If my mother were here, she'd really punish you and good!" *(vs. Mike Haggar) "It's been a long time, hasn't it? I hope you and Jessica can make my next show in Metro City!" *(vs. Doctor Strange) "I'm not a demon, I'm a Catwoman! We're people, too. you know!" Firebrand *(vs. Deadpool) "Gho gha gi gi. a weirdo." *(vs. Doctor Strange) "Ghas gi gi gha gu. of Darkholm? I'll be taking that back..." *(vs. Morrigan) "Gya gha ghaa gi gi gha. Never heard of you." Frank West *(vs. Strider Hiryu) "Ninjas are good people in my book -- the book of people's asses I've kicked!" *(vs. Hulk) "Your gamma radiation ruined my film! Great... there goes this month's rent money." *(vs. Nova) "You better get off this planet immediately. Who knows what we'd do if you get bit by a zombie." *(vs. Felicia) "I've got a fever, and the only prescription is more cat scratching! (That's a joke, doll)" Ghost Rider *(vs. Firebrand) "I have little tolerance for demons... much less inferior ones like you." *(vs. Vergil) "Best control your demonic half, boy. Or I'll do it for you." Hawkeye *(vs. Wolverine) "You fought like an old man, Logan." *(vs. Thor) "Still not sure I buy the whole 'god' thing, Goldilocks." *(vs. Captain America) "I may give ya a hard time, but the truth is, there's nobody I respect more than you, Cap." *(vs. Iron Man) "Come a long way from that punk small-time crook I was when ya first met me, huh, Shellhead?" Hsien-Ko *(vs. Chris Redfield) "Stop shooting! I'm not a zombie! I'm a jiang shi! I don't even eat people OR their brains!" *(vs. Deadpool) "I am NOT talking to myself. I'm talking to my sister. What's your excuse?" *(vs. Arthur) "I can't believe I met THE Arthur! You're the most famous demon hunter in the biz! I love all your weapons!" *(vs. Jill Valentine) "Hey! What do you have against the living dead anyway? We're not all bad!" Hulk *(vs. Doctor Doom) "Doom remind Hulk of Banner. Both doctors. Both puny. HULK SMASH PUNY DOCTORS!" *(vs. Phoenix) "Hulk strong now! How strong Hulk be with Phoenix Force? Give Hulk Phoenix Force!" *(vs. Chris Redfield) "Stupid guns not hurt Hulk!" *(vs. Tron Bonne) "Hulk break your stupid toys!" *(vs. Deadpool) "Funny man not so funny no more, huh?" Iron Fist *(vs. Strider Hiryu) "Even in K'un-Lun we have heard of your prowess, Strider. So I expected more. MUCH more." *(vs. Ryu) "You are a worthy opponent, Ryu. In fact, in time you might even be a worthy successor of the Iron Fist. But not today." *(vs. Doctor Strange) "I regret having to take down a fellow Avenger but you gave me little choice." Iron Man *(vs. Ryu) "There´s more to life than just fighting. Fast cars and women, for example." *(vs. Nathan Spencer) "Take it from me, son. Metal doesn't make the man." *(vs. Doctor Doom) "Don't think I've forgotten about what happened at Camelot." *(vs. Morrigan) "We should discuss our differences over dinner at my place. I'll have the best chefs flown in." Jill Valentine *(vs. Chris Redfield) "You are beaten Chris Redfield. Now you too will serve Wesker." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "You are not one of Wesker's B.O.W.s. What are you?" *(vs. Wesker) "This has been a long time coming, Wesker." *(vs. Super-Skrull) "The alien life-form has been immobilized. I will return to the laboratory with tissue samples." *(vs. Nemesis) "Stop. Following. ME!" Magneto *(vs. Iron Man) "Facing me in a metal suit of armor... What were you thinking?" *(vs. Wolverine) "Count yourself lucky I did not tear the adamantium from your bones -- again." *(vs. Wesker) "Your attempts at artificial power both impress and disgust me, Albert Wesker." *(vs. Dante) "Brash. Arrogant. Rude... Even a white head of hair. You remind me of my son in many ways..." Mike Haggar *(vs. Hulk) "Big muscles don't mean anything if you don't know how to use 'em, pal." *(vs. Ryu) "I haven't had a fight like that ever since I became mayor. Thanks, kid, that hit the spot." *(vs. She-Hulk) "You have the speed, power, and smarts to take down anyone, but me. Why? It's all about experience." *(vs. Thor) "Whoa, you got the poise, power and mic skills to make it big! Let me call my buddies at the CWA for ya!" *(vs. Iron Fist) "How I love fighting a luchadore! You all have such a flair for theatrics in the ring!" M.O.D.O.K. *(vs. Viewtiful Joe) "It pains me to hurt one with such a large cranium, but your verbosity left me no choice." *(vs. Wesker) "I must admit, I like some of the work you've done with bioengineering. It has... potential." *(vs. Sentinel) "Stick to hunting mutants. Humans are your masters, and I am the master of all humans!" *(vs. himself) "Never again will I forget to lobotomize one of my clones!" Morrigan Aensland *(vs. X-23) "Such a pure and chaste spirit. Oh, the ways in which I could corrupt you..." *(vs. Phoenix) "Strip away those inhibitions and let your true self out. There is no shame in that." *(vs. Wolverine) "You have a beastly charm I just find so, so intriguing." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "My, what strong tentacles you have. I hope the party is just getting started." *(vs. Ghost Rider) "All I see in your soulless eyes is myself. You don't have a soul worth charming, or even destroying." Nathan "RAD" Spencer *(vs. Captain America) "You used to be one of my childhood heroes. I guess the legend was bigger than the man." *(vs. Iron Man) "This arm of mine isn't as good as your suit, but we can work out the kinks, right...partner?" *(vs. Sentinel) "Mutant genocide...? Another failure of human engineering. Don't worry, it ain't your fault, I understand." *(vs. Arthur) "There's no way medieval weaponary like that will be able to beat this arm!" *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "I know a battle-hardened vet when I see one. You've got spirit for your size, but spirit ain't everything." Nemesis *(vs. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine) "Staaaars!" Nova *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "Sorry, little dude. So... you're not going to cut my throat in my sleep now or anything like that, right?" *(vs. Doctor Strange) "Gotta be honest... you always sort of creeped me out, Doc." *(vs. Super-Skrull) "You Skrulls can change into whatever you want. Doesn't matter. I can still smell you. You reek, dude." Phoenix *(vs. Wolverine) "If I start to lose control again, Logan... I want you to do what you do." *(vs. Akuma) "You have barely even tapped into the vast powers that are inside you, and already they control you." *(vs. Arthur) "Instead of fighting me, you should go and rescue your princess. It's not polite to keep a lady waiting." *(vs. Magneto) "And to think we used to make such a big deal out of you." Phoenix Wright *(vs. Firebrand) "You may be a demon, but at least you're not a Demon Prosecutor. I've met enough of those for a lifetime!" *(vs. Ghost Rider) "We may both be after justice, but your methods aren't exactly orthodox... or humane." Rocket Raccoon *(vs. Deadpool) "You keep saying I look like a reject from the set of Bambi. What the hell is a 'Bambi'?" *(vs. Nova) "You should turn in your honorary Guardians of the Galaxy membership card after that pitiful display." *(vs. Hulk) "Little furry animal beats big green monster. Sort of sounds like a fairy tale that's had too much to drink." *(vs. Super-Skrull) "You probably feel bad right now. You'd feel even worse if you knew how many Skrulls I've whacked." Ryu *(vs. Super-Skrull) "Space... If that is where my path takes me next, then I must follow." *(vs. Wolverine) "And I thought facing someone with one claw was bad enough. You really put me to the test. Thank you." *(vs. Deadpool) "Huh? You stole my Shoryuken? When did you...!?" *(vs. Phoenix) "I see you are battling your inner demon. You must prove that you are stronger than they are." *(vs. Iron Fist) "It was my pleasure to meet a warrior who fights with honor. I hope that our paths will cross again." *(vs. Phoenix Wright) "Your sense of justice is strong, but a warrior's fists should be stronger than his mouth." Sentinel *(vs. Storm) "Target Ororo Munroe apprehended. The remainder of the X-Men will soon follow..." *(vs. Wesker) "Target is not a natural mutant. All enhancements were the result of cellular manipulation." *(vs. X-23) "Wolverine DNA detected in female mutant. DOES NOT COMPUTE. DOES NOT COMPUTE. DOES NOT COMPUTE." *(vs. Tron Bonne) "Target apprehended. Fraudulent Sentinel production halted." She-Hulk *(vs. Deadpool) "Y'know, if this game were made in 1991, I'd be the one whacking YOU with a health bar." *(vs. Hulk) "...and another thing! Stop showing up and ruining Thanksgiving!" *(vs. Chun-Li) "You and I have more in common than you think. Maybe once you wake up we can talk about it." *(vs. Hsien-Ko) "So you think you've got family problems? Oh, the stories I could tell you..." Shuma-Gorath *(vs. Hsien-Ko) "As a bride to one of the Old Ones you would be given many dimensions as a dowry." *(vs. Dormammu) "I'll be sure to send your regards to Stephen Strange after I've choked the very life from him." *(vs. Deadpool) "I did not appreciate being called "calamari." And what is this "dipping sauce" you keep referring to?" *(vs. Amaterasu) "You are not worthy to call yourself the protector of this realm." *(vs. Doctor Strange) "With you out of the way, this dimension finally belongs to Shuma-Gorath. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Spider-Man *(vs. Deadpool) "Hey, Mister WIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLSON! ...You suck." *(vs. Viewtiful Joe) "Being a carefree, fun-loving hero is all good, but you wouldn't even qualify for the Pet Avengers." *(vs. himself) "Was that a clone me or a Skrull me I just beat? I can never tell the difference." *(vs. Felicia) "What is it with me and cat women named Felicia? Jeez." Storm *(vs. Magneto) "I'm afraid Charles is wrong where you are concerned, Erik. You are a lost cause." *(vs. Phoenix) "I hated to do that to you, Jean. You are like a sister to me." *(vs. Morrigan) "If you are truly the queen of your realm, then you should behave in the manner befitting one." *(vs. Chris Redfield) "Rarely have I met a man with such a stong moral compass. I regret that we had to meet in combat." Strider Hiryu *(vs. Ryu) "Never have I faced a warrior with such a single-minded purpose. Your technique is almost flawless." *(vs. Ghost Rider) "Whatever enemies you have, I will slay. You do not belong outside hell's gates." *(vs. Crimson Viper) "You must learn to have technology serve you and not rely on it." Super-Skrull *(vs. Zero) "For all your weapons and upgrades, you lack the spirit of a true warrior." *(vs. Doctor Doom) "I can see now why the Fantastic Four has defeated you so many times." *(vs. Wesker) "You should kill whoever gave you those meager enhancements. They have availed you nothing in battle!" *(vs. Hulk) "If you are the strongest humanity has to offer, then Earth will soon fall to the Skrull Empire!" *(vs. Nova) "Just so you know, the Skrull Empire has always considered the Nova Corps to be something of a joke..." *(vs. Rocket Raccoon) "Even if I was ordered to assume your form, I would refuse. It would be too embarrassing." Taskmaster *(vs. Crimson Viper) "You got a lotta nice weapons here, toots. Don't mind if I help myself to 'em, do ya?" *(vs. Amaterasu) "Now there's one doggie that got put to sleep." *(vs. Captain America) "Thanks for the slogan, Capitano- 'Taskmaster: He beat the crap outta Cap!'" *(vs. Deadpool) "I told ya a hundred times. Ya can't work for me 'cause killin' my students is bad for business!" Thor Odinson *(vs. Amaterasu) "Thou art a courageous goddess. The inhabitants of Nippon are blessed to have you as their guardian!" *(vs. Storm) "'Tis one thing to call upon the thunder. 'Tis another to be its god." *(vs. Phoenix) "Ye be a fiery woman with spirit to match the bravest Asgardian! Alas, your skills felt short." *(vs. Morrigan) "Should Hela, the Goddess of Death, ever need a replacement, thou wouldst make for a fine choice." Trish *(vs. Dante) "Now we know who wears the pants in the relationship." *(vs. Morrigan) "I don't care if you're a queen, princess, or court jester: you still lost, and that's gotta hurt!" *(vs. Akuma) "As a former demon myself, I gotta ask you. Is this really the life you want for yourself?" *(vs. Arthur) "Don't worry about it. Even good guys blow it." *(vs. Vergil) "I dunno which one of you is the better fighter, but Dante could teach you a thing or two about having fun!" Tron Bonne *(vs. Sentinel) "Tsk. Tsk. Such a shame to destroy such nice work. Oh, well!" *(vs. Zero) "Now tell me where MegaMan is! I have some more heroic deeds to thwart!" *(vs. Doctor Doom) "Let's see... I got this, and this, and... Ooh! I'll take this throne, too! I look better on it anyway!" *(vs. Storm) "Ah... Ahh... ACHOOOO! Gustaff needs a roof. I knew I shouldn't have skimped on building costs!" Vergil *(vs. Akuma) "You claim to be a demon, but you know nothing of true demonic power. Such mockery will not be forgiven." *(vs. Strider Hiryu) "Those ersatz life forms you summon have no soul, and hence no power to stop me." *(vs. Dante) "Still denying your heritage, brother? Wake up and embrace the legacy our father left for us!" *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "It would appear that even an Old One is no longer a match for me. My power is growing." Viewtiful Joe *(vs. She-Hulk) "I'm realizing I like really tall women. Also, I'm totally cool with the green thing." *(vs. Spider-Man) "I can see the headline for the next Bugle: "Mystery Hero Saves The Day! Not Your Average Joe!" *(vs. Wolverine) "Duuuude! You're the REAL Wolverine! Can I get a picture? An autograph? Also, let me hear that SNIKT!" *(vs. Ryu) "Wait, wait. You throw fireballs and stuff...without the superhero getup? Dude, you got gyped badly!" *(vs. Nova) "Dude, that helmet rocks! I think we're kindred spirits. We should team up... but you're the sidekick. Ya dig?" Wesker *(vs. Chris Redfield) "Don't worry, Chris. You can die in peace knowing the world has a new god to watch over it." *(vs. M.O.D.O.K.) "I do so look forward to dissecting that ridiculously large brain of yours." *(vs. Doctor Doom) "There's only room on this planet for one true mastermind!" *(vs. Jill Valentine) "You are quite a remarkable subject. You will serve me well for a long, long time. Ha ha ha! Wolverine *(vs. Ryu) "You're a good kid. Lotsa spirit. But you gotta find somethin' to fight for. Trust me on this one." *(vs. X-23) "Ain't no substitute for the original, kid." *(vs. Felicia) "Heh...That's how you fight with REAL claws, darlin'." *(vs. Spider-Man) "That sure shut ya up, now didn't it, punk?" *(vs. Nemesis) "Ya sure you ain't something outta the Weapon X program?" *(vs. Strider Hiryu) "Ya put up a good fight, bub. If the Hand had some ninjas like you, I might be in some trouble." X-23 *(vs. Amaterasu) "So...any relation to Wolfsbane?" *(vs. Trish) "You too were created for a purpose you did not wish to fulfill. You have my sympathy." *(vs. Sentinel) "I'd tell you to send my regards to Bolivar Trask. But you kinda can't in your present condition, huh?" *(vs. Wolverine) "Who's your "daddy" now?" *(vs. Storm) "You were always nice to me, Storm. Sorry I had to mess you up like that." Zero *(vs. Arthur) "You call that a sword?" *(vs. Sentinel) "I'll hunt down all Mavericks, no matter where you hide. That is my duty as a Maverick Hunter!" *(vs. Tron Bonne) "It'll take more than an army of Reploid-wannabe servants to best me." *(vs. Super-Skrull) "I enjoy battling worthy opponents such as you. It keeps me on my toes and makes me that more efficient." 'Defeat Quotes' Akuma *'(Light Attack)' Is this...defeat? *'(Time over)' Worthless. Arthur *'(Light Attack)' No! Not now! *'(Time over)' This is not fair! Captain America *'(Light Attack)' I did... my best. *'(Time over)' I've let too many people down. Chris Redfield *'(Light Attack)' I did... what I could... *'(Time over) '''Damn it! Crimson Viper *'(Time over)' Time's up. Dante *'(Light Attack)' I can still fight... *'(Time over)' Well this sucks. Deadpool *'(Light Attack)' I still get paid though, right? *'(Heavy Attack)' You pressed the wrong button! *'(Time over)' Takes a lickin' and keeps on.... heh, guess not. Doctor Doom *'(Light Attack)' Unacceptable... *'(Heavy Attack)' Failure is beneath Doom! *'(Time over) This is...impossible. Doctor Strange *(Light Attack)' A loss foreseen... in the Orb of... Agamotto... *'(Time over)' Time makes a fool of us all... Dormammu *'(Light Attack)' Regrettable... *'(Time over)' This can not be! Felicia *'(Light Attack)' No no no, oh geez. *'(Time over)' No way! Frank West *'(Light Attack)' (groans) Damn it! *'(Time Out)' Damn, battery's dead! Ghost Rider *'(Light Attack) Mephisto...be damned. *(Heavy Attack)' Curse it all! Haggar *'(Time over)' It's over? Hawkeye *'(Light Attack) Guess I was a little...off target. *(Heavy Attack)' They need meeee! *'(Time Over) eh, what can ya do? Hsien-Ko *(Time over)' (groans)..No! Hulk *'(Light Attack)' Why... Hulk... lose...? *'(Time over)' What "Time Up" mean? Iron Fist *'(Any Attack)' K'un-Lun ...I have shamed you... Iron Man *'(Light Attack)' This is... impossible. *'(Time over)' Energy...depleted. Magneto *'(Light Attack)' Impossible... *'(Time over)' Unacceptable. M.O.D.O.K. *'(Light Attack)' Am I... dying? *'(Time over)' But, I haven't killed yet! Morrigan *'(Light Attack)' You...you're good. *'(Time over)' I was bored anyway. Nova *'(Light Attack)' Not...cool. Phoenix *'(Light Attack)' Scott.... *'(Time over)' I will rise again! Rocket Raccoon *'(Light Attack) Promise me... no zoo. *(Heavy Attack)' I'll kill you, you sniper! Sentinel *'(Light Attack)' UNABLE TO CONTINUE MISSION. *'(Time over)' REQUESTING MISSION UPDATE. She-Hulk *'(Light Attack)' Oh, damn it. *'(Time over)' Too bad. Shuma-Gorath *'(Time over)' Outrageous! Spencer *'(Time over)' (sighs)...Not now. Spider-Man *'(Light Attack)' I let everyone down.... *'(Time over)' Oh, there is never enough time. Super-Skrull *'(Light Attack)' Impossible... *'(Time over)' This is a travesty. Storm *'(Light Attack)' T'Challa, avenge me... *'(Time over)' This can not be! Taskmaster *'(Time over)' Aw, hell! Thor *'(Light Attack)' I have dishonored....Asgard. *'(Time over)' I say thee nay! Tron Bonne *'(Light Attack)' I can't fight anymore. *'(Time over)' No no no, I'm not done! Vergil *'(Light Attack) Am I...being defeated? Viewtiful Joe *(Light Attack)' Ooh... that one hurt! *'(Time over)' Oh, my god! Wesker *'(Light Attack)' This... can't be! *'(Time over)' Impossible. Wolverine *'(Light Attack)' Don't worry. It'll heal... *'(Time over)' Aw, damn it. X-23 *'(Light Attack)' Nice... fight. *'(Time over)' Not fair! Zero *'(Light Attack)' How did this happen? (unused line file 22) *'(Time over)' That's it huh? Galactus' Pre-Fight Dialogues '''Note: '''Galactus will say these lines on different characters when the battle starts. *(''vs. Amaterasu, Thor, or Shuma-Gorath) "If you can be a god, then what shall we call Galactus?" *(vs. Captain America or Iron Man) "Much like the Fantastic Four, you are nothing to me." *(vs. Dante, Deadpool, Viewtiful Joe or Spider-Man) "Why do you laugh in the face of your own destruction?" *(vs. Ryu or Akuma) "No amount of training can prepare you for Galactus." *(vs. Super-Skrull) "I remember your homeworld. It was delicious." *(vs. Doctor Strange) "The ancient forces you draw upon mean nothing to one as old as the universe." Galactus' Win Quotes Note: Galactus will say these lines on different characters before he destroys the earth. *''(vs. Amaterasu, Thor, or Shuma-Gorath) "I am not without mercy, you may serve as my herald." *(vs. Ryu or Akuma'') "Congratulations, you have doomed your world." *''(vs. Dante, Deadpool, Viewtiful Joe or Spider-Man'') "Where is your laughter now?" *''(vs. Captain America or Iron Man) "What does 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' mean to one who rules the universe?" *(vs. Doctor Strange'') "You dare pit your mystic arts against the Power Cosmic? Arrogant fool!" *''(vs. Super-Skrull)'' "You and your race... are a dying breed."